A half-elf's wish
by Deathwish911
Summary: Starts in the cell, where it leads is anyone's guess. Rated [M] for some language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

**"Sword"**

**A half-elf's wish**

**Chapter 1**

Tiffania Westwood, her flowing golden hair framing her beautiful face as she looked at the brave protector in front of her with her blue eyes. They had been in this cell for hours now. As she replayed the events that lead up to them being in this cell she also was reminded of how many times he had come to her rescue. The Germanian princess, in the courtroom with the guards and the arrogant judge. Then she truly looked at him and saw that he was really afraid, not for himself, but for her. She gently pulled him into a hug and just held him.

"Why...why are they so...closed?" He looked up to her like a lost child.

"From what my mother told me, they believe themselves to be better than humans...but I am half human, an abomination in their eyes..." She looked down sadly at him.

"You're beautiful to me..." He looked up to her. '_After all, we're going to die here...and Louise could care less._' That statement took her back to when she met the black haired swordsman. As his blue eyes seemed to pierce hers she saw something inside him die a little bit.

She kissed him slowly and gently, and as happened with Louise, the runes of the familiar was burned onto him. It wasn't as painful as the first time, but it was painful. As he lifted up his shirt and seen the runes, she looked in shock. He then got an idea. He told her the spell for dispel magic.

"B-but I don't have a wand..." She looked at him shocked.

"Hold on." He broke the chair in the room and handed her a broken chair leg. "This should do." As he handed her the wooden chair leg, some energy passed to it and it glowed.

As she did the spell he waited, what happened next shocked them both. The door opened.

"But elven magics can't be touched by the magic's humans use…" She slowly opened the door.

"Well well...looks like the devil herself is escaping…" One of the elven guards had a sneer on his face.

"Here's your sword swordsman. Try and defeat us…" The other one threw Delfflinger at Saito. He caught it and drew the sword.

"**Partner, I sense that you're also her familiar now...buy her time so that she can do her spell."** The sword gave him confidence again.

With but a flick the guards summoned more swords at their beck and call. What surprised them was what Saito did. He got on his knees and used Delf to steady himself.

"O great Spirits that control the earth and ore, Protect us from those that would do us harm…" The guards looked in wonder and shock as the swords they summoned turned on them and started to attack them. If the guards weren't running for their lives they would have noticed the earth swallow them whole and deposit them outside the walls.

**xXx**

Bidashal Vitartial looked at the empty cell in wonder and then he saw the hole in the earth. He then turned and walked down the corridor. '_Either she used the devil's magic or she used elven magic...either or she escaped with the human...at least the spirits listened when they were called._' He looked and seen two dead guards, stabbed multiple times with elvish blades. '_The swordsman didn't do this. Which means he won't be blamed, the guards will be blamed. They got careless and they died because of it._' He then cast a spell and walked into a wall...and disappeared.

**xXx**

Saito looked amazed just as she did, he gave his thanks to the earth spirits before he got up and helped up Tiffania. He took her hand and put the moons on his right. '_At least some things stay the same..._' He looked to her and then forward.

"I-I know you wish Louise was here, but-"

"But she isn't. You are. I know we need to head north, but I don't know how far." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"But-"

"But nothing. We need to survive here, and we only have each other. We need to get as far away from here as possible and get to the coast." They were walking northward into the desert.

"When I thought that...that we were going to die, I was glad that I was with you...now, I-I know-" She looked up and notice the _Eastward_ in the sky.

"There you are, we were looking all over for you two." The two full elves from the oasis landed in front of them.

Luctiana smiled at the two as she noticed their interlaced fingers. Arie noticed and grimaced. Vitartial helped them onto the drake but noticed how close they were staying.

"So, were you able to use our magic?" Vitartial looked at her askance.

"Actually I begged the spirits to help me...and they did." The shocked look of the three full blooded elves was very evident.

"But you're human..." Arie looked confused.

"I'm...not from this world. I don't hate elves because elves don't exist in my world. If you were in my world, you would be considered mutants." He looked down sadly.

"But you're here, in this world. How did you use…"

"-Elven magic?" Luctiana and Arie looked at each other confused.

"He begged...on his knees and using his sword for support." Tiffania looked to them as she squeezed his hand.

"Ok…" Vitartial motioned them to stop the questions as they neared the airship.

When they landed the spectacled teacher nodded to them as a red haired beauty was latched onto him. A short blue-haired girl with glasses walked up to him and smiled.

"I'm glad your back."

"I'm glad to see you all here...and thank you Tabitha." He smiled back to her.

"Louise...didn't want to come." A girl in a black maids outfit looked down sadly.

"Did...did she give up?..Siesta?" He looked to her, a little more of him dieing.

"She was with Julio…"

"If you wish, you can stay with me." Tabitha looked to him caringly.

"I...let me think about it…"

"Queen Henrietta would like to speak to you anyway…" A militant woman with green eyes and dirty blonde hair stood right beside the balding teacher.

"We'll leave you be till we get to the palace…" Tabitha motioned the others and they let him and Tiffania go to a cabin.

"I...I need-"

"Leave him be...He needs some time to sort this out." Tabitha looked to Siesta.

"Onto the matter at hand, Vitartial, why did you help him?" She turned her cool blue eyes on him.

"It was the right thing to do. He defended himself and the halfbreed, so I saw nothing wrong in helping them escape. But he did manage to use elven magic, its how he escaped in the first place."

"That is interesting indeed..." Mr. Colbert rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"We need to leave now. The more time we waste here, the more likely Lord Esmile will find us and have us executed." Arie looked to the group in a pleading manner.

As Mr. Colbert gave the orders to lift off, a small cloud could be seen in the distance.

**xXx**

Tiffania was in the dark room with Saito. '_He just learned that the love of his life was with another man...I'll help him._' She just held him as he nursed a broken heart. '_Now that we're out of danger, now that we're safe and on our way home...she wasn't here._' He started to move.

"I...I want to surprise her when I get back…"

"But why?"

"So that I can see the truth." He looked at her seriously.

"And if its true?"

"Then she can leave…" He looked down and turned away from her.

"Will...will I still be welcome?" She had a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes…" In a few moments he was snoring.

Tiffania left him in the cabin to run into Tabitha.

"I've come to check on him."

"He's asleep, I'm sorry." She looked at the bluenette apologetically.

"You both can live with me." The small girl looked at her.

"But…"

"We can both make him happy." Tiffania then noticed a slight blush on Tabitha's face.

"He...he wants to go home first, and see the truth."

"Then he'll need all of us." The bluenette turned and left the half-elf there.

As Tiffania walked the airship the other elves noticed. Luctiana and Arie stopped their conversation and Vitartial just kept his eye on them.

"She looks like she wants to stay with the savage…" Arie looked a little ill.

"She love's him, for her, that's all she needs." Luctiana smiled at the thought.

"But still he's a savage!" He looked to his fiance.

"I consider this to be a great chance to study them. If I can bring back proof that they don't mean to kill us off, hopefully more relationships like this will happen." Luctiana smiled at him. "And besides, if you keep this up, I won't marry you."

"Y-yes dear…"

"Listen to her. That _savage_ managed to use elven magics. He is a very special person that we need to help." Vitartial looked to him seriously.

Arie looked like he had been chastised thoroughly as Tiffania walked by them deep in thought. '_I saw a little piece of him die when he knew that we were to be executed...but when he learned that Louise had been seeing Julio, It's like some more of him died...what to do..._'

Tabitha just kept watch for any patrols. '_Time is getting short, and mother is pressing for marriage...I would allow him to have an affair or two. I hate to press him into it...but..._'

As the sun set, three women had their thoughts about the same man.

**xXx**

Henrietta was brushing her flowing purple hair as she looked into the mirror. '_Would he?_' She stopped and looked hard at her reflection. Without the makeup she wore she just looked like a normal girl. The see through nighty she was wearing showed off her assets and her normal beauty. '_I don't know if he would...but I can always try._' She looked at herself and smiled.

Agnes walked in looking worried.

"Your majesty, Saito's maid is here."

"Send her in." The Musketeer Captain nodded and motioned for the maid to enter.

"What is troubling you?" Henrietta looked worried as the maid looked fearful.

"Louise...I've seen her with Julio...and I've seen them at the chapel…"

"I see...she has made her choice then. Did she try and have him kidnapped on purpose?" She looked down in thought.

"I can look into it if you want your majesty." Agnes bowed.

"Do it. I don't like what I'm starting to see." Henrietta looked down with a dark look.

"What…?" The maid looked confused.

"I know it may be unthinkable, but for all the love she proclaimed to have for him she went to Julio." Henrietta looked up sadly to her.

"I'll get right on it." Agnes left.

"It's time for you to get home." The Queen dismissed the maid. She bowed and left as the Queen got into bed. '_I hope this is all a misunderstanding, if it's not, Louise has some explaining to do._'

**xXx**

Tiffania went back Saito's cabin and laid down with him, holding him close. '_I want for him to smile again, the question is how?_' She slowly kissed him and fell asleep.

**xXx**

When the airship was safely over Romalia airspace Tabitha went to check on Saito. Kirche looked to the bluenette.

"She could be with him...and Queen Henrietta could have her eye on him as well..." Kirche had a far away look on her face.

"But mother is pushing for marriage, and I don't want to push him..." Tabitha looked sad for a moment.

"Since the Zero isn't here who do you think he'll go to for comfort?" The red haired bombshell looked at her friend.

"I don't know..." Tabitha just looked at the cabin door.

"Right now he needs a friend, someone who won't judge him, who won't use him, and someone who won't abuse him. Remember when he was first summoned? She beat him every day, and now she isn't even here to help him. We are here, and Tiffa is in that room with him. We need to get him over Louise, but at his own pace." Kirche took her to her room.

"Let Mr. Colbert know to stop in Gallia. Refuel and resupply." Tabitha just sat on the bed.

"...If he chooses someone else, please don't be angry." Kirche gave her a comforting look.

"...when he chooses, it will be for love. I just hope it's me..." Tabitha whispered the last part.

"We'll see, ok?" Kirche smiled at her as she just stayed there in her cabin.

**xXx**

Louise awoke next to Julio and smiled, something didn't feel right though. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but it felt like she misplaced something. Just as she started to move she noticed the new maid just open the room door as she held a basket.

"Good morning." The maid observed another humanoid lump in Louise's bed.

"Good morning, please have breakfast ready soon, I'm starving." Louise tried to get the maid out of her room.

"Of course." The maid left the room quickly as she spotted a familiar dirty blonde Knight with green eyes peeping in the window.

"Julio, get up!" She yelled as the mismatched eyed Knight got up.

"What-"

"Get your clothes and get out before she see's you!" Louise seemed frantic.

"Of course..." He got up and quickly dressed.

"I'll see you at breakfast...I love you..." Louise gave him a chaste kiss before pushing him out of her door.

"I love you to..." He looked down as he left for his room.

Seeing all she needed to see the female Knight left the window to appear at the front door.

The knight knocked on the door of the house and she was shown in by the new maid.

"Get the Lady of the House."

"Who may I say is asking for her." The maid bowed.

"Colette Chevalier de Roussel."

"Please wait here." The maid went to get Louise.

"Does her Highness summon me?" Louise looked seriously at the knight.

"She expects you to be at the palace in a weeks time." The knight bowed and left.

"That was...unexpected." Louise had a confused look on her face. "Odette, I'll be in the library."

"Yes m'Lady." She bowed and went about her duties.

**xXx**

As the airship docked, an honor guard appeared with a Knight. Tabitha walked down and nodded.

"Princess Charlotte, the queen is expecting you."

"I know...Saito, would you come with me?" He looked surprised as he nodded and slowly walked a step behind her. She blushed slightly as she got next to his side and kept his pace.

"Why do you want me there?" He looked confused.

"...mother is pressing for marriage, just by seeing you it will take some of the pressure off...and it won't have me trapped in a loveless relationship if the advisers have their way." She looked down sadly.

"I...see. We still haven't-"

"When I was little I was in an accident, the healer that is now the courts healer will think you have claimed me in that way since he doesn't know about it." She looked to him hopefully. "Please...I need to be saved…"

"I'll see what I can do." He gave her a gentle smile.

When they were in the palace they laced their fingers together. When the Queen of Gallia finally stood before them she smiled.

"I see you have chosen someone, and choose well you did. Will you ascend the throne now or wait?" Her mother looked at her expectantly.

"I...choose to wait. His seed has yet to take hold so...we need more time." She looked down as her mother smiled and sat down.

"Take some time, but remember, the longer you wait, someone might try to usurp your crown." The Queen looked at the two before dismissing them. The walk back to the airship was a quiet one.

"Are...women really treated like that here?" He looked to her slowly.

"...Most of the time I wished I was common born, but then I would've traded privilege for slavery…" He automatically knew what she meant. He remembered Count Mott. "There's no way I would've won."

"I still need to see the truth for my own eyes...and...I dunno…" He brought his free hand to his face.

"If...if we did get married...I would try to make you happy…" She saw a look in his eye like he was trying to find the way.

"Marriage should be about mutual feelings for each other...not for standing, not to one up a rival, and not to bear a son…" He looked at her and hugged her.

She melted into his embrace. "You have been my best friend for awhile now...I want to continue it. But I'm torn, I want to help you...but if I marry, I want it to be for love...and now I've seen the pressure you're under...I don't know what to do…" His eyes started to tear as he held her.

"Tristain is more lenient with their rulers...all they require is a partner…" She started to cry as well in her cabin with him.

"To be truly noble, one must sacrifice to give to the people what they need. I made a sacrifice and I died because of it...I live again because of Tiffa...If I married you...would that mean I would have to leave Tiffa behind?" He looked to her in askance.

"No...You won't have to leave her behind...but if we did marry, we can enact change…" She looked at him seriously.

"...If I wanted to marry her...could I still do it?" He had a serious look in his eye.

"...in time...after we took the throne…" She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"What if you gave up the throne? You could live with me...and in time...get married...to whoever you wanted to..."

"Even if that person is you? You saved me… You saved me when I needed to be saved...That's why it has to be you…" She held him close.

"I...need time, to sort things out...to...I dunno, get my head on straight...Louise is...the one who brought me here...and if she has betrayed the contract...I need to see it for myself. Please...all I need is time..." He looked forlorn as he sat on the bunk.

"You shall have it." She smiled sadly as he laid down.

When she left her cabin a squire came up to her.

"Refuel and resupply is complete Lady Charlotte." She nodded and went to the bridge.

"What was his answer?" Kirche looked to her. Tiffania had a confused look on her face.

"He needs time. He shall have it." She looked back and both girls noticed the tear tracks.

"Good answer." Kirche smiled.

**xXx**

**A/n:** Yes another itch, but I hope you all like this one. Should this one be a harem? Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The mage looked at the behemoth metallic thing and smiled. '_The Queen will be pleased..._' He grinned like a kid in front of a gift. Another researcher walked up and helped him move the earth.

"So, I bet the Queen will let her Knight use this thing when we're done."

"Why would you say that?" The mage looked confused.

"Because, that is one oversized musket that this golem has."

"Interesting..."

**xXx**

Saito finally moved and left the cabin. '_I wonder what I'm going to find..._' As he walked on the main weather deck the three full blooded elves kept a close watch on him.

"Are you...ok?" Tiffania was at his side, the wind flowing through her hair.

"...trying not to think about what I'm going to find when I get home." He looked down.

"Then don't." She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"But when the time comes..."

"Don't think." She grabbed his arm and held him close.

"...ok..." He blushed at the closeness.

"I want to be able to start cooking again, but..." She looked away.

"Siesta...I could ask her to let you help in the kitchen..?" He looked thoughtful.

"Please?" She looked at him like only a woman could.

"Ok..." He chuckled as he looked at the clouds.

Tabitha was happy that he was smiling again, but looked away, she wished it was her that had managed it.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance." Kirche smiled down to her small friend.

"You think I have a chance?" Tabitha looked to her redhead friend.

"As much of a chance as she does...even Queen Henrietta..." Kirche knew she struck a nerve.

"It's all about timing I guess..." The small bluenette looked to Saito and Tiffania again.

"That's it exactly." Kirche looked as well.

**xXx**

The Queen looked to Louise and smiled. As a maid served them tea out in the garden the small pinkette had a wondering look on her face.

"I hear that Saito will be back soon." The Queen demurely sipped her tea.

"That's...good to hear." Louise looked to Henrietta.

"I don't know how soon though, they did make a stop in Gallia." Henrietta watched her body language closely.

Louise shifted slightly and looked to the Queen.

"Is there a mission for me?" Louise looked confused as the Queen looked away.

"Do I have to have a mission for you? You are my friend, and I do like to talk to my friends." The Queen looked to her sharply.

"What about?" Louise looked more confused.

"How about a trip to the chapel?" Henrietta looked at her as she looked away.

"Let's not go..." Louise tried to stall.

"It would be nice to talk to the priest..." The Queen then had a knowing look.

"It's ok...really..." Louise looked back.

"Alright..." The Queen relented.

"May I take my leave?" She looked to Henrietta respectively.

"You may."

**xXx**

Julio sat in the library deep in thought. '_She said __**we**_ _would tell him, but it seems like she wants to put it off..._' He didn't notice Odette enter. '_If she won't tell him when he gets back, I will._' He looked determined. Odette looked at him odd and then he noticed.

"Can I...ask you a question?" He looked to her.

"Of course m'Lord." She waited patiently.

"If you were in relations with someone, had spoken your undying love for this person, only to have this person taken from you, what would you do?" He just stared at her waiting for her reply.

"I would do anything I could to rescue him, even serving undesirables if the need arise." She looked thoughtful.

"I see..."

"Was that an appropriate answer?"

He looked thoughtful. "Yes...yes it was...I need to talk to the lord of the manner when he gets back...as well as the lady..." He got up and left as she cleaned up his mess.

**xXx**

**One week later...**

Saito saw Tristain's royal palace and got that sinking feeling, and both Tiffania and Tabitha saw it. As the ship landed and they disembarked, they were met by Colette. Agnes smiled at her, but when she didn't smile back they knew something was wrong.

"The Queen needs to see you Sir Saito." Colette just looked at him. "She wants to see you in her room."

This got everyone's attention.

"Lead the way." The look in his eyes said that he knew something.

As he was lead away by the knight Agnes looked to the rest of them.

"We'll wait for him to return to the ship." Tabitha looked to the other women who nodded in agreement.

"You might want to fly to the estate...he'll meet you there." Agnes had a knowing look.

"Alright." Tabitha nodded and looked to Mr. Colbert.

"Make way!" He shouted the order and the small crew started the preparations.

"He'll welcome us." Tabitha looked to the rest of them.

"He'll need us now more than ever." Siesta looked resolute.

In the Queens bedroom Henrietta waited nervously. '_Should I show him?_' She looked to the door and then to her closet door. '_But...he needs to know..._' When the door opened to show two of her knights, she nodded to Agnes.

"Saito, I have a way for you to see what's actually going on in your house." The Queen looked at him nervously.

"Lead the way." The look in his eyes told her he was preparing for the worst.

She nodded and opened up her closet. In it he saw a mirror that took up the far wall. Henrietta motioned him to take her hand as Agnes took his hand. When she touched the mirror there was a bright flash of light and they were in a dark room lavishly decorated.

"Are we really in my home?" He looked surprised.

"Yes...I read in my grandfathers journal on how he visited the Orneal estate a few times, so I dug a tad bit deeper and found out he loved Lady Orneal, but since both of their marriages were arranged they could never be together. So they came up with this mirror. This is a concubines chamber...I think you know what happens in a room like this." She finally saw his blush when Agnes lit a candle.

"Y-yeah...let's move on..." He lead the way with a hurried pace down the darkened corridor till he saw an obvious switch. When triggered he saw the outline of the hidden switch right beside the bookcase that swung open.

"Shall we?" Agnes looked to the staircase.

"Yes..." Saito lead the way to Louise's room.

**xXx**

Tabitha looked out on the weather deck and saw Bidashal. She slowly approached him.

"Yes young one?" He looked at her curiously.

"I was wondering...why are you staying?"

"Because...he was able to use elven magic. He'll need training if he wants to control it." He said with sincerity.

"I see...would you train him yourself?" She looked to him questioningly.

"Of course, but Arie doesn't want me to train the _devils pet_. He can't see how wondrous this is...Luctiana see's him like a case study. She wants to see how far he'll develop the power or not." He looked out onto the clouds.

"Or not?" She just looked at him.

"Yes...it could have all been a fluke, a once in a lifetime thing, in which case she'll want to study the interaction between the half-breed and him." He looked to her seriously.

"I see, so either way she is staying as well as her fiance?"

"Yes." He looked back out to the sea of clouds.

"Then I hope he has the potential for elven magic." She looked out as well. Neither noticed the scowl on Arie's face.

**xXx**

The lead researcher finally looked at the completely dug out golem, and he smiled. '_There is even a place for someone to sit...but what magic powers this beast?_' An assistant researcher looked at the stone and smiled.

"Professor… this is limestone. Which means it was effectively stored in a dry cool place, if there is any damage to this golem, it should be minimal." He looked really excited.

"I see...the Queen will be pleased." The lead researcher smiled.

"Will Sir Saito need to see this?" The assistant looked over curiously.

"Why not?"

**xXx**

Saito looked to the door and heard the sounds coming from it. Agnes and Henrietta scowled at some of the sounds.

"D-deeper!..." That was clearly heard through the door.

"Why that...wench..." Henrietta looked outright angry.

"Shall I your majesty?" Agnes looked like she could turn the door into splinters with glare.

"No...it's my job." He walked up to the door and silently opened the door.

The scene before him was one that could be found in a soap opera or a really bad drama. Julio was on top of Louise and both were in the throes of ecstasy. The way she moaned, the way he groaned. It finally had him snap.

"Now I see what I was to you."

That got the lovers attention. The look of fear on her face as well as the look of shame on his. He slowly turned and left, Henrietta followed him as Agnes stood in the door.

"I'll be taking you home...to the Valliere Estate." The female Knight had a hard look in her eyes.

"I'll come with." Julio sat by the edge of the bed.

"That would be good of you, seeing as you bedded her before he had the chance." Agnes had malice in her voice.

"It would be the honorable thing to do." He looked up to his lovers fearful eyes. "And if your family won't have you, you can come with me to Romalia." He started getting dressed.

"I'll get the carriage ready." Agnes left the two as Louise started to cry.

Saito went into his room and just sat on his bed, his face blank. Henrietta sat next to him and just waited for a response. When he slowly looked to her she saw his dead eyes and his complete lack of life.

"Why?" He looked so lost.

"I don't know why she-"

"Why are you here? I'm such a loser..." He looked down in shame.

"You are not a _loser_! She is the one that lost..." Henrietta pulled him into hug. '_If she wasn't going home and having to deal with her family, I would throw her in one of the darkest dungeons I have..._'

"But...if she left me, aren't you going to?" The pain and heartache that was in his eyes was overwhelming.

"I would never leave you." She said seriously.

"Thank you...I'm happy to have you as a friend..." That comment both lifted her spirits and hurt her as well.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered as she rocked him back and fourth. He didn't hear her as he was fast asleep. When she left his room she saw Agnes.

"I'll go back through the mirror...but I'll be back. He'll need some time to...heal."

"Yes m'Lady." Agnes bowed as the royal left. '_I will stay here till the Eastward arrives, he shouldn't be left alone._' Agnes looked to the other wing of the house. Odette walked by and seen the Knight.

"Help Lady Louise in packing. A carriage will be here to pick her up." She went into his bedroom after the maid bowed and left to sit in and watch him.

**xXx**

Louise was just sitting on her bed as Julio packed her things for her. She was just feeling numb, and that feeling with the guilt of her using him just made her sit. When Henrietta walked in there was a cold look in her eyes.

"You have no idea what you have done...but you won't have to worry for long. I'll let you explain everything to Duke Valliere, as for returning here, I don't think you'll be able to. Now I have to get back to the palace, but _**I**_ will be back because he needs me." She then stormed out as her tone of voice was arctic. "Good day Lady Valliere."

She knew right then and there she lost more than she had ever bargained for. When Odette walked in and started packing she just cried.

**xXx**

Tiffania could almost tell that the worst had happened, she felt the wave of depression hit and she almost went to tears. Tabitha took this as a bad sign and went to the bridge.

"I request that we speed up." She looked to Mr. Colbert.

"I'll see what I can do." He looked to Kirche who nodded and left the bridge. "I guess he took it poorly then."

"I think so as well." She had a rage in her eyes, but was glaring out onto the sea of clouds. '_If that...woman...no...girl was here...no, I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts...he wouldn't want me thinking those thoughts. I will have to be there for him._'

The sudden burst of speed took everybody by surprise as the ship lept forward. The three full blooded elves looked like they were chanting.

"I'm not sure how much strain the ship can take...but lets see what she's got?" Mr. Colbert smiled.

Tabitha smiled as well before going back down to help Siesta with Tiffania.

**xXx**

When he finally moved he noticed Agnes in the room with him. But she was fast asleep. He heard the engines of the Eastward and looked out his window. '_Time to welcome guests...and keep Louise alive._' As he left his room Agnes woke up and stopped him.

"Their here..." That's all he had to say.

She nodded and followed him out. "They could take her back with them."

"That's not a good idea, depending on how certain people feel, she might have an _accident_. The carriage is a better route to take." He looked to the front doors.

As they opened Tabitha and Tiffania walked in and hugged him.

"Welcome home...and could you ensure nothing happens to Lady Valliere." He held them and looked to Agnes.

The female knight nodded and left the young lord with the two ladies.

**xXx**

The air in the room was stifling and they both knew it. Louise looked to her lover and now fiance with fear.

"What is it?" He took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I...I'm afraid of what my father will do..." She couldn't stop trembling.

"It will be all ok, remember, you can always come back with me to Romalia...and besides, I do have a home there, not much bigger than this home. I barely use it though." He just pulled her into his lap and held her.

"Then we'll need to hire some maids and…" She looked excited for a moment before looking sad.

"I know you went through the same thing with him...its ok." His smile eased her fears.

"I know it was...inevitable...for him finding out about us, I wanted to-"

"-tell him and not hurt his feelings? Someone always gets hurt, but he's lucky. He has the others around him that he has his choice. One is a leader of a nation, another is in line to rule, one is from a defunct royal family, and lastly the last one is common born. He'll be taken care of." He kissed her cheek as he helped her get ready for bed.

"Won't it be faster if we took the airship?" She looked confused to him.

"With the feelings as they stand, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He looked out the window.

"The carriage will be here tomorrow...I guess we need to be fully rested." The lovers went to bed in each other arms.

**xXx**

Saito was restless so he got out of bed and wandered the house. He stepped outside and looked up to the moons. '_I knew it was too good to be true, but why did I want it to be her?_' All of the thoughts was rolling around his head as well as the memories before the kidnapping. '_Me and Tiffa were alone that day as well...I think Louise was with Julio that day...what were we discussing?_' He didn't notice the small bluenette sit beside him.

"A copper for your thoughts?" She looked up to him.

"...it was a night like this when the kidnapping happened. I'm just wondering what we were talking about..." He looked lost in thought.

"If you can't recall it, it mustn't have been important...were you serious about me giving up the throne?" She looked down thoughtfully.

"...yes. I want to help you...but what kind of changes can we enact without making people angry?" He looked to her confused.

"...we could make it to where you can marry Tiffania-"

"But how would the people react? I have nothing against elves...but almost everyone here does. I don't want to start a civil war..." He clenched his eyes shut.

"The people will accept it, the nobles are the problem." She took his hand as he sat on the step.

"Then...we'll have to make everyone equal...that's the only way. It's the only way that both of you would be safe..." He squeezed her hand gently.

"How would we do that?" She looked confused.

"We bring in some commoners and have them write a constitution..."

"What is that?" She looked at him questioningly.

"It's something written by the people, for the people. Where I'm from my government is a constitutional monarchy. We still have a royal family, but their more of figureheads, they have no real power. Everything is run by what's called a parliament, and they are elected by the people. It's why there are no nobles where I'm from. There are still corrupt officials, but there will always be those that abuse power." He looked to the moons again.

"Then we'll do it." She looked seriously at him.

"What about your mother?"

"When we have the throne we can still do as we like…" She looked up to the moons with him.

"Which means we enact certain laws before we let the people elect their representatives."

"Which means...any laws we sign are still in place even after we let the people take control?" She looked at him.

"Yes." He smiled at the moons.

"...Then mother will be pleased…"

"I know what its like to get a monkey off your back…" He looked to her and saw her puzzled expression. "Ok...I know what its like to get a burden off your back."

"I...understand." She leaned into him.

"You...also want to marry me?" Tiffania walked out and joined them.

"Yes...I want to protect both of you, because your both important to me." He pulled Tiffania close and she let him.

"Would you be content sharing him?" She looked to Tabitha.

"Yes." The bluenette took her hand as well.

"I...I want to...just sleep in my bedroom, nothing else, tonight...yeah...just sleep." He sounded nervous.

"Ok…" Tiffania and Tabitha smiled at him. He got up and hand in hand with both the ladies he went to his bedroom for them to dress in night wear and finally sleep the stress away.

**xXx**


End file.
